Odite Vincit Omnia
by softhued
Summary: His inky black eyes stared with such an intense hatred that Hermione nearly stumbled backwards. Why did he look like he recognized her? More questions fired off in her head as she turned away from his entrancing ebony eyes. Quickly grasping onto a nearby chair to steady herself, she glanced back at him. "You have returned." The loathing look dissipated... into something else.
_**AN: Hello all! This is my first attempt at a Tomione story, so please be kind. I still have no idea where I'm going with this. Fair warning: this story will be DARK. Tom Riddle is VERY evil in this- I mean, after all, he does become the most feared Dark Lord in the Wizarding World. Read at your own risk! I promise to give trigger warnings for chapters if ever needed.**_

 _ **TW Implied rape, torture**_

 _ **J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter-related.**_

* * *

Cocking his head to one side, he observed her sluggish and weary movements. Bruises piled up on her arms and thighs, a purple and blue blanket over her ivory skin. The tattered dress barely gripped to her body, drooping with every motion she made. Groans tumbled from her dry lips, echoing and ricocheting along the walls. The noises vacating her mouth were unpleasant, like nails against a chalkboard, but each time she writhed in pain, a euphoric sensation surged through his blood. Amusement vibrated within his bones as he gleefully watched her struggle against the chains. His followers had done well.

Taking steady, calculated steps towards her, he delicately ran his fingers along the rusted chains. A sob ripped through the back of her throat as he repeated this motion over and over.

"P-please..." Broken stuttering poured out from her bloodied lips. "W-why.. are you..." Her words were suddenly cut short, as she began to vomit blood.

His onyx-colored eyes darted down to the tiled floor, watching as the vibrant red covered any nearby white slates. Upper lip curling, he turned away, deliberately yanking on the chains as he moved. In between spurts of blood dripping from her mouth, her high-pitched weeping flooded away any other noise in the room.

"Merlin!" The man finally spoke, animosity and irritation thundering in his tone. "Not even for one second– one fucking second, you can't shut your filthy, Mudblood mouth? Besides, you know why you're here."

A small whimper resonated from her side of the room, but all crying had ceased. Her mouth was shut, but blood began to gurgle from the corner of her lips, dribbling down her pallid cheeks and chin.

"Much better." He gravelly muttered, gazing at her through shrewd and critical eyes. Crouching down onto the heels of his shoes while still grasping onto the chains, he yanked her towards him with all of his strength. Anguished screeching tore through the rooms silence as her body was flung towards him.

The man's eyes widened before turning into scrutinizing slits once more. He had underestimated her injuries, and reminded himself that he needed her alive, whether she disgusted him or not. Rather than releasing the sinful darkness that built up within him, roaring to be freed, the man instead took a fistful of her matted hair.

"If you don't keep your pretty, little Mudblood mouth shut, I'll have no choice but to Avada you." As these words left his lips, the woman's eyes blinked rapidly- whether in shock or horror, he didn't care. She began to struggle to move away, attempting to get as far away from that man and his malicious smirk. He let go of the chain and the women's hair, allowing her to hurriedly revert back to her corner. With his right hand, the man reached into his pocket, and pulled a wand out from his coat pocket. "Do not doubt my words." By now, the smirk had dropped from his face, his eyes searching her face, probing into her mind.

She huddled into the space that had been her "home" the past two weeks. Feces, urine, and semen splayed across the floor that rested below her bum. At this point, the woman no longer cared. She knew she would die here. The Dark Lord that appeared before her would make sure of that. Tears glistened over her amber irises, and a mixture of sweat and blood trickled down her forehead. Blood had stopped oozing from her lips, but the burgundy color had stained most of her face and dress. Silence bled through the walls as they stared at each other.

Standing once more, the man hovered over her.

"Now, I will not ask again. Where is Hermione Granger?"

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed it? Leave a review!**_


End file.
